


Connexion Ininterrompue

by Blihioma



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, M/M, Married Couple, Mental Link, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Les Uchiwa ont réussi leur coup d'état, ils sont désormais à la tête du village de Konoha. En mission politique pour traiter avec les nouveaux dirigeants, le Kazekage amène ses enfants avec lui. Gaara s'éloigne un instant, ce qui lui suffit pour rencontrer Naruto. Celui-ci n'a que le démon renard pour lui. Trouvera-t-il sa famille auprès des Subaku ou des Uchiwa ? Kurama tais-toi !





	Connexion Ininterrompue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto possède Naruto et ses personnages
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Genre : General, Family
> 
> Univers : Semi-UA
> 
> Pairing : Itachi x Naruto
> 
> Evénement : Lot Os de la Tombola
> 
> Je m’occuperais donc des lots gagnés à la Tombola dans l’ordre des formulaires envoyés. On enchaîne avec Hebihime qui a gagné trois lots de 500, 1,000 et 5,000 mots respectivement et qui a choisi de garder les trois indépendamment les uns des autres. On finit avec celui de 5,000 mots, le petit dernier avait pour une exigence que Kurama puisse causer avec Naruto et il fallait faire dans le Fuinjutsu, donc en voilà le résultat.

**_Connexion Ininterrompue_ **

Le Kyuubi n’aurait jamais pensé connaître pire affront que celui de se faire manipuler. Pourtant en quelques heures, les humiliations s’étaient succédées les unes après les autres sans qu’il ne puisse rien y changer. Cet humain blond qui l’avait attaché comme un vulgaire chien pour l’empêcher de sortir. Puis cet Uchiwa, sorti de nulle part, qui l’avait libéré pour le mettre immédiatement sous son joug. Il n’avait pas pu se libérer seul du Sharingan et ce ne fut que grâce à la contribution du Quatrième Hokage qu’il avait pu se défaire de l’emprise du Kekkei Genkai. Il aurait pu venger son honneur en détruisant le village qui l’avait enfermé depuis trois génération, mais le blondinet à la tête de ce même village l’en avait empêché et comptait l’enfermer dans un bambin.

Le pire, c’était qu’il avait réussi… ! En plus de le priver de sa moitié Yin, ce salopard d’Hokage avait réussi avant sa mort, à la sceller dans ce nouveau-né, lui ! Le plus grand de tous les Démons ! Il se retrouvait à partager le corps d’un gamin qui ne savait ni parler ni marcher. Il était réduit à habiter une chose en couche-culotte !! Et bien sûr le sceau qui lui avait été imposé l’empêchait d’agir d’une quelconque manière sur l’esprit de ce gamin : aucun moyen de le manipuler, de le garder enfermer dans son propre esprit, de l’appeler à lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire ! Il allait devenir fou dans ces égouts puants et moisis… Oui cela ne faisait aucun doute, il allait sombrer dans la folie et quand cet impudent se rendrait enfin compte de son existence, il payera bien plus qu’il ne devrait. Mais tant pis pour lui, on lui avait quasiment jeté cet humain en pâture, il n’avait aucune raison d’avoir pitié de lui. Son père aurait mieux fait de penser aux conséquences avant de faire ça.

Mais avant toute chose, Kurama priait les Dieux et les Démons pour que ce mioche arrête de pleurer ! Personne ne venait voir l’enfant blond pour le bercer, lui chanter une berceuse, le nourrir ou lui changer sa couche. Ils ne savaient sûrement pas encore qui désigner pour s’occuper du nourrisson.

 _« Ne peut-il donc pas se taire ? »_ Grogna le Kyuubi dans sa cellule.

Aussitôt l’enfant se mit à renifler bruyamment et ses cris cessèrent, comme par enchantement. Le Démon Renard fut pris d’un espoir soudain : peut-être que le sceau n’était pas si parfait, qu’il pouvait contrôler son hôte en lui donnant des ordres !

 _« Retourne-toi gamin ! »_ Tenta-t-il.

Mais au lieu de faire cela – il était d’ailleurs bien trop jeune pour commencer à coordonner ses mouvements et réussir cet exploit du haut de ces quelques heures – il gazouilla, cherchant de ses grands yeux bleus cette voix qu’il entendait.

 _« Et merde. »_ Râla le renard en comprenant. _« Il peut juste m’entendre ! »_

**oOo**

_ Naruto - 3 ans : _

Naruto gambadait partout dans la pièce. C’était une chambre d’enfant normale, mais cela devenait bizarre quand on savait qu’il se trouvait dans un orphelinat et que les autres bambins dormaient alignés en rang d’oignon dans des berceaux et qu’ils avaient une salle de jeu commune. Seul Naruto était mis à l’écart avec cette chambre individuelle dont il ne sortait jamais. C’était une prison déguisée et du haut de ses trois petites années, le tout jeune garçon ne le comprenait pas. Ce n’était cependant pas le cas du Démon qui vivait en lui et qui avait dépassé le millier d’années. Mais comment faire comprendre cela à son hôte bien trop jeune pour se rendre compte ce qu’on lui faisait.

Le Kyuubi se faisait passer pour la peluche de panda – la seule – que Naruto possédait, pour faciliter la communication et pour ne pas effrayer le petit. Au moins grâce à cela, les gérantes de l’orphelinat arrêtaient de vouloir lui prendre son seul jouet – elles considéraient que les autres enfants en avaient plus besoin que le Monstre – que l’enfant blond protégeait férocement. Ce n’était pas une peluche bien grande, mais elle semblait gigantesque pour le petit. Il la serrait toujours contre lui pour dormir, comme s’il avait peur qu’on la lui prenne pendant son sommeil.

Bien évidemment, Naruto n’était jamais montré lorsque les parents se succédaient à l’orphelinat avec l’intention d’adopter un de ces petits anges abandonnés. Personne ne voudrait de toute manière du Démon et pourtant dans un autre village ou avec un autre passé, il aurait sûrement été l’un des premiers à trouver une famille aimante : son physique particulière lui donnait de réels airs d’angelot, il semblait ardemment désirer découvrir le monde et il était plein de vie. L’enfant parfait que tous les parents recherchaient à vrai dire, mais un seul mot, une seule date suffisait pour tous se détournent du petit à qui il ne manquait que l’amour d’une famille.

 _« Gamin, on va faire un tour. T’as besoin de prendre l’air t’es aussi pâle qu’un Uchiwa. »_ Appela Kurama, attirant l’attention de l’enfant sur sa peluche.

Il n’avait beau n’avoir que trois ans et ne pas comprendre le monde extérieur, il avait une étonnante facilité à savoir ce que le Démon Renard lui voulait à chaque fois qu’il parlait. Peut-être était-ce car il en était le Jinchûriki ? Ou tout simplement car leurs chakras se mélangeaient petit à petit et que Kurama, étant un être de pur chakra, l’utilisait pour communiquer avec Naruto. Mais finalement, peu importe par quel miracle ce renardeau arrivait à le comprendre. Il y arrivait c’était le plus important non ?

Naruto se saisit de sa peluche panda, la serrant bien fort contre lui, et il se glissa sous son lit. Là, il y avait une vieille ventilation sans plaque. L’enfant était tout juste assez petit pour passer et il fut rapidement dehors. Il se redressa sur ses petites gambettes et commença à suivre le chemin que lui indiquait son ami panda pour aller au parc. A cette heure tardive, les autres garnements de l’orphelinat étaient déjà rentrés et devaient manger. Lui avait encore deux ou trois heures avant qu’on se rappelle de son existence et qu’on lui jette du pain, de l’eau et des fruits. Le petit blond mit sa peluche sur la balançoire et la poussa jusqu’à ce qu’il décolle de la petite planche de bois et que Naruto courre pour le rattraper en riant.

Mais aujourd’hui était différent des autres jours, le panda vola trop haut dans le ciel et resta coincé dans un arbre. Naruto se hâta sous celui-ci afin d’apercevoir son petit trésor. Il était haut dans les branches et il resta bien cinq minutes planté sous l’arbre à attendre qu’un miracle se produise. Finalement, ce fut le Kyuubi qui lui ordonna de se bouger les fesses et Naruto se délesta de ses chaussures et prit de l’élan pour attraper la branche la plus basse. Il se hissa facilement sur celle-ci et arriva sans grand mal à grimper jusqu’à son panda. Grâce au Kyuubi il possédait d’une très bonne condition physique, c’était notamment grâce à cela qu’il avait pu apprendre à ramper puis à marcher très rapidement. Toutefois, il devait maintenant redescendre et là c’était une toute autre histoire… Le sol lui parut bien lointain tout d’un coup et son instinct avait la descente difficile – à la monté on peut tomber sur les fesses, mais la descente c’est la tête qui risque de prendre sévère.

Naruto dut rester perché alors ainsi pendant plus d’une heure et demie sans que personne ne le remarque ou décide de venir l’aider. Le blond ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l’entourait, n’avoir que pour seul compagnon de discussion un Démon Renard facilement irritable n’avait absolument pas favorisé son développement mental et finalement, on pouvait dire sans mentir qu’il était attardé : là où les enfants savaient parler, réclamer des choses avec des mots, Naruto le faisait encore avec des cris et il connaissait très peu de mots, tout comme il n’en comprenait qu’une poignée. C’est pour cela qu’il était si innocent face à cette haine qu’on lui vouait, face aux rires moqueurs des autres enfants.

 _« Qu’est-ce qu’il a à nous mater ce môme ?! »_ Grogna le Kyuubi soudain. _« Il veut peut-être qu’on le réduise en charpie ? »_

La colère de son ami « panda » attira l’attention de Naruto qui baissa les yeux vers un garçon aux cheveux rouges et aux cernes noirs, qui regardait vers lui. Le blond lui fit un signe de bonjour avec sa peluche comme intermédiaire, comme il le faisait toujours. Le regard qui ne le quittait pas des yeux était différent de ceux des autres enfants, il le ressentait mais n’aurait su dire pourquoi il pensait cela. Le marmot aux yeux bleus comme ciel se sentit alors gêné et embarrassé sous ce regard scrutateur et il rougit, se cachant en partie derrière sa peluche, mais ne quittant pas l’autre garçon des yeux.

Soudain, une grosse balle de sable se forma sous eux et avant que Kurama ne puisse réagir ou lui indiquer la voix à suivre, Naruto se laissa glisser de son arbre en toute confiance. Il atterrit dans un simulacre de dune et un rire joyeux s’échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu’un sourire immense s’étalait sur son visage. Il se releva habilement et se posta devant l’autre enfant aux cheveux rouges, continuant de lui sourire.

« Je suis Gaara et toi ? » Demanda le rouquin, ses yeux pétillants de joie malgré son visage inexpressif.

« Na’u’o ! » Répondit le blond en souriant de plus belle. « ‘ui êt’e K’uu ! » Continua-t-il en désignant la peluche qu’il n’avait jamais cessé de serrer contre lui.

Le roux fut surpris par sa manière de parler digne d’un petit enfant. Il lui semblait pourtant qu’ils avaient le même âge. Mais qu’importe, ce garçon étrange – il avait une drôle de sensation avec lui – avait attiré son attention et il avait subjugué par sa spontanéité, son sourire immense. Il avait entendu de loin ce que les autres enfants disaient sur lui et il avait cru pouvoir trouver un ami. Cependant, étrangement, il avait l’impression d’avoir trouvé plus…

Gaara attrapa la main de l’autre enfant et le tira à sa suite. Il devait le ramener avec lui, il devait le présenter à son Père, il était sûr que celui-ci saurait lui expliquer en quoi cet enfant était spécial. Il voulait également lui demander si « Na’u’o » ne pourrait pas rentrer avec eux à Suna. Il ne voulait plus quitter le petit blond. Son Père ne fut pas le seul surprit de le voir tenir la main d’un autre être humain, son frère et sa sœur aussi. Gaara n’eut pas besoin de mots pour exprimer ce qu’il voulait, mais le Kazekage allait le lui refuser – il ne pouvait pas emmener cet enfant comme on recueille un vulgaire animal abandonné – mais il remarqua le bracelet de plastique autour du poignet de l’enfant blond. Il y lut le nom d’un orphelinat ainsi que celui de l’enfant qu’avait trouvé son fils :

« Naruto… »

Le petit garçon réagit à son nom et cligna des yeux en regardant le grand homme face à lui. Ce dernier jeta un nouveau à Gaara qui refusait de lâcher la main de son ami, il se demanda si prendre cet orphelin avec eux et laisser le rouquin s’ouvrir à lui, permettrait à ce dernier de maîtriser son Démon à Queue puisque la haine et la trahison ne l’y avait pas aidé.

« On devrait pouvoir s’arranger Gaara. » Annonça-t-il avant de laisser les quatre enfants dans la chambre d’hôtel, se préparant à rejoindre les nouveaux dirigeants de Konoha, les Uchiwa qui avaient réussi leur coup d’état avec brio.

**oOo**

_ Gaara - 7 ans / Naruto – 6 ans : _

« Gaara… » Geignit un certain blond aux yeux aussi bleus que le ciel. « Attends-moi ! »

« T’es trop lent Naru. » Répliqua son frère avec un sourire en coin alors qu’il s’élançait sur les toits du village vers le Bâtiment du Hokage.

 _« On va pas laisser faire par Shukakku morveux ! »_ Grogna une voix caverneuse dont Naruto avait fini par comprendre l’origine grâce à son frère aux cheveux rouges, ce dernier lui avait d’ailleurs ordonné de n’en parler à personne d’autre.

 _« Voui ! On met les gaz Kurama-san ! »_ Sourit Naruto, laissant le chakra du démon se mêler au sien pour aller plus vite.

Le blond de Konoha avait très vite rattrapé son retard mental avec sa nouvelle famille et Kurama qui veillait tout particulièrement à son éducation. Le renard à neuf queues ne l’avouerait jamais mais il avait été très heureux pour Naruto, quand celui-ci avait eu le droit enfin à un nom de famille. Quelque part, il avait l’impression que cet enfant était aussi le sien : il l’avait senti grandir dans Kushina, il avait dû partager son chakra de force, mais au final à sa naissance, il avait ressenti une grande fierté d’avoir réussi à le protéger jusqu’à terme – surtout quand on connaissait ses casse-cous de parents ! Et si au début, le fait d’être une nouvelle fois enfermée n’avait fait que le rendre coléreux et haineux, il avait très vite pris au sérieux son rôle de protecteur en voyant que personne ne s’occupait vraiment de l’enfant.

Il pouvait toujours dire aux autres qu’il faisait cela pour que cela ne lui nuise pas, la vérité était tout autre : il s’était attaché plus que de raison à ce petit bout de chou. Il vivait tout avec lui, comment ne pas craquer pour sa bouille d’amour, son regard seulement à moitié gêné quand il faisait des bêtises, ses mimiques encore très enfantines, sa curiosité dévorante ? Même seulement âgé de 6 ans, Naruto avait déjà ce pouvoir toucher les autres au plus profond de leurs âmes. Ce fut le cas pour Gaara et ce fut le cas pour le Kyuubi, mais l’un comme l’autre ne l’avouerait de vive voix au concerné. Tout du moins pas tout de suite.

« Eh ! C’est de la triche Naru ! » S’étonna le roux en voyant son « petit-frère » passer devant lui.

« On ne prendra pas. » Lança joueur le blond en souriant.

« C’est ce qu’on va voir. » Répliqua l’autre.

Il allait prendre ses responsabilités de grand-frère – même si ce n’était que de quelques mois – et lui faire mordre le sable pour le remettre à sa place ! Depuis que Naruto avait été adopté par son père, il ne se sentait plus jamais seul et il avait cessé d’être l’enfant égoïste, froid et sanguinaire qu’il était en train de devenir. Pour cela il ne pourrait jamais remercier le petit blond, même si celui-ci ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu’il avait fait en lui souriant simplement.

**oOo**

_ Itachi – 18 ans / Naruto – 12 ans : _

Cette année-là, l’examen de sélection des Chûnins s’était déroulé à Konoha et la fratrie Subaku y avait participé au grand complet. Itachi avait été chargé par son père de les surveiller étroitement car d’après leurs renseignements, le plus jeune possédait le Démon Ichibi en lui. En effet le village caché de la Feuille ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser ce genre d’élément sans surveillance, surtout depuis la disparition soudaine de leur propre arme de guerre, le Jinchûriki de Kyuubi – cette information était bien entendu tue, mais il était toujours activement recherché.

Quel n’avait pas été la surprise d’Itachi en découvrant le jeune Naruto, l’hôte qu’il recherchait temps, membre de la famille Subaku. Aussitôt que cette information fut rapportée, cela fit des vagues : les Uchiwa ne comprenaient pas comment le blond avait pu atterrir à Suna et certains pensèrent même que le Kazekage avait manigancé un kidnapping pour mettre la main sur une force supplémentaire. Cependant les plus anciens avaient très vite calmés leurs cadets : si cela avait réellement été le cas, alors pourquoi donc ne s’en étaient-ils jamais servis ? Ils en avaient déduis que le chef du village « allié » n’était pas au courant de l’autre monstre qu’il abritait entre ses murs.

Certains membres du clan, comme Inabi ou Yashiro proposèrent de faire enlever Naruto et de l’enfermer à la Racine pour lui faire subir un lavage de cerveau et l’utiliser comme l’arme qu’il était. D’autres cependant, et notamment Kagami et Obito s’y opposèrent avec véhémence : il s’agissait avant tout d’un enfant bon de dieu ! Finalement, ce furent Fugaku et Naka qui tranchèrent : ils allaient parler au Kazekage en jouant la carte du parrain de Naruto, le Sannin Jiraya, en disant que celui-ci souhaitait le connaître et être son maître quelques années – ce qui était d’ailleurs vrai puisque l’homme en question était venu le leur demander directement il y a quelques jours en voyant son filleul à l’examen de Chûnins. Après quoi, ils feraient en sorte que l’enfant choisisse Konoha plutôt que Suna par tous les moyens.

Ils ne pouvaient pas en faire autrement.

« Itachi, tu voyageras avec eux afin de surveiller le Kyuubi. Tu es le meilleur d’entre nous en Fuinjutsu et il faut que tu vérifies que le Démon est bien enfermé. De plus, tu te lieras d’amitié avec Naruto Subaku afin de le garder au village. Cette mission de rang S est effective dès maintenant et à durée indéterminée. Inutile de te dire ce qui pourrait arriver en cas d’échec ? »

« Oui Hokage-sama. J’accomplirais cette mission pour le bien du village. » Et au détriment d’un pauvre enfant, se retint-il d’ajouter.

L’Uchiwa n’aimait pas trop ses manières, mais il les comprenait malheureusement : si jamais Konoha perdait définitivement son Biju, c’était la guerre assurée. Et il tenait lui-aussi à éviter cela. Il espérait juste que la culpabilité ne serait pas trop lourde et que mentir au porteur du Kyuubi ne serait pas trop dur.

**oOo**

_ Kurama – 1000 ans et plus / Naruto – 17 ans : _

Naruto était penché sur les rouleaux ouverts devant lui. Il les parcourait inlassablement des yeux, mais il n’arrivait jamais à trouver ce qu’il recherchait. A croire que leur seule raison d’exister était de le frustrer !

 _« Je croyais que c’était mon rôle à moi, ça. »_ Ricana la voix rauque de Kurama, faisant grommeler le jeune adolescent aux cheveux de blés.

En effet, il n’avait jamais autant regretté son lien télépathique constant avec le Démon Renard. Pas qu’ils soient fâchés, au contraire ils s’entendaient à merveille, mais Naruto entrait dans un âge où l’intimité n’était pas de trop. Et le Kyuubi se faisait un plaisir de lui montrer qu’avec lui, ce mot n’existait pas. C’était pour cela qu’il ne dormait plus depuis trois jours, afin de trouver un moyen de contrôler ce lien télépathique, pour pouvoir le couper de temps à autre notamment, à travers le sceau qui s’étalait sur son ventre – c’était en effet le seul moyen d’interagir directement sur le Démon de chakra.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais Naruto ? » Demanda une voix lascive et encore endormi.

Un bras s’enroula autour de la taille du petit blond et un corps chaud et désirable se colla dans son dos. Un long frisson remonta dans son dos et l’adolescent se blottit contre l’adulte qui embrassa son cou et le creux de son épaule.

Cela faisait une année qu’il avait terminé son voyage avec son parrain et qu’on lui avait tout expliquée de ses origines et du démon qui vivait en lui. Et ce fut de sa propre volonté qu’il avait décidé de rester à Konoha, loin de sa famille. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de ne plus pouvoir regarder Kankuro fabriquer ses marionnettes ou lui faire un petit spectacle comme quand il avait trois-quatre ans. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de ne plus entendre Temari lui raconter une histoire tous les soirs ou de s’entraîner avec elle. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de ne plus pouvoir dormir avec son frère le soir ou de simplement se poser contre lui pour passer un bon moment ensemble.

Mais loin d’être bête désormais, il savait que s’il jamais il retournait à Suna, une guerre éclaterait entre les deux villages cachés et même peut-être les deux pays. Et d’un côté, même si les risques étaient infimes avec deux Démons à Queues au pays du Sable, il ne voulait pas voir sa famille et ses amis mourir. Tandis que de l’autre, il s’agissait du village de son père, celui qu’il avait chéri, protégé, fait grandir, et il ne voulait être la cause de sa destruction. Alors il avait fait son choix : la paix loin de sa famille. Il ne s’était pas trop fait d’amis dans le nouveau village, sûrement à cause de son bandeau de Suna attaché à son bras. Officiellement, il était l’ambassadeur du village caché du Sable à Konoha, mais officieusement il était comme leur prisonnier. Il y avait toujours trois ANBUS de la Feuille dans son ombre en plus de son garde du corps du Sable. A cause de son titre, les gens avaient du mal à aller vers lui et donc il était un peu isolé, comme dans ses premières années ici. Il s’était de nouveau retrouvé en tête à tête avec Kurama et pouvoir lui parler tout le temps de cette manière ne lui avait déplu, au contraire.

Toutefois, les choses avaient changées désormais, notamment à cause de l’homme qui faisait monter la température dans la pièce depuis quelques minutes en parcourant son torse de ses mains et son dos de baisers. Naruto adorerait se laisser aller à cet autre corps, ployer sous le plaisir, se tordre sous la frustration, gémir son désir, haleter sous ses baisers, sentir sa peau brûler sous ses mains… Oh oui, qu’est-ce qu’il aimerait ça… Mais le Kyuubi n’était pas de cet avis. En effet, il aimait casser l’ambiance en embêtant son hôte, faisant brutalement retomber son désir, ce qui posait quelques problèmes quand Naruto voulait passer du bon temps avec son amant.

« Tu veux que je t’aide ? » Proposa d’ailleurs ce dernier en glissant son nez derrière l’oreille du blond, lui arrachant un petit gémissement de plaisir.

« Tu t’y connais en sceaux ? » S’étonna Naruto et se retournant vers Itachi.

« Disons que ça me connait. C’est pour le Kyuubi ? »

L’Uchiwa était cet amant si désirable qui faisait trembler le Subaku jusqu’au plus profond de son être. Pendant ce voyage avec Jiraya, bien qu’il fût conscient qu’il n’était là que pour le surveiller, Naruto c’était très bien entendu avec le possesseur du Sharingan, devenant même son ami. Pour l’adulte, la présence du blond fut comme une bouffée d’air frais : il ne cherchait pas à s’attirer ses faveurs car il était un Uchiwa ou un génie, il respirait la joie et le bonheur, pourtant il savait voir le mauvais côté des choses, le malheur des gens, leurs souffrances, sans que cela n’entache son sourire. C’était difficile de croire qu’il portait le Kyuubi, un démon que l’on disait divin et que l’on associait à un désastre naturel, en lui.

Itachi ne s’était jamais sentit aussi proche de quelqu’un comme ça, si on mettait de côté Shisui. Naruto ne faisait pas parti de son clan et encore moins de son village, pourtant il avait appris à l’apprécier, presque malgré lui – il avait voulu garder une distance professionnelle mais celle-ci n’avait pas résisté au fils de l’éclair jaune de Konoha. Une fois rentré au village, il avait bien cru qu’il allait devoir user de ruses de toutes sortes pour obliger Naruto à rester chez eux, mais ce dernier c’était montré bien compréhensif face à la situation des deux villages ninjas. Il aurait pu se montrer égoïste, faire la sourde oreille sur sa condition de Jinchûriki, fermer les yeux face à ce qu’on lui demandait. Mais au contraire, il avait pris les devants et il avait suffi de courts messages entre lui et Kazekage son père, pour que ce dernier le nomme officiellement ambassadeur de leur village à Konoha. Personne n’avait rien vu à redire et même s’il avait remarqué sa surveillance étroite, le blond s’était tu. Il avait sacrifié le bonheur de vivre avec sa famille pour éviter la guerre et la douleur de la mort.

Certains Uchiwa le traitaient de lâche et de couard. Mais la majorité vantait sa sagesse et admirait son sacrifice. Pourtant cela ne les empêchait pas de proscrire à leurs enfants de fréquenter le Démon Renard, comme tout le reste du village. Itachi avait suivi cette règle un moment, mais il avait vite abandonné l’idée d’ignorer le blond aux yeux aussi bleus que le ciel. Le croiser dans la rue et ne pas pouvoir s’arrêter pour discuter un peu, l’apercevoir dans un restaurant seul à sa table et ne pas pouvoir le rejoindre, entendre des villageois chuchoter sur la présence du Démon Renard dans leur village et ne pas pouvoir les remettre à leur place, surprendre des ninjas rabaissant le blond à cause de son statut de ninja et d’ambassadeur et ne pas pouvoir le défendre… Il ne l’avait pas supporté très longtemps.

Et puis les choses avaient évoluées entre eux, ils avaient commencés à se fréquenter et cela avait fait jaser au village. Fugaku avait interdit à son fils de revoir l’hôte du Kyuubi mais celui-ci ne s’était pas démonté : il avait suivi une fois les ordres et il ne comptait pas refaire la même erreur, qu’on le dépossède de son héritage, qu’on le raye du clan ou qu’on le prive de son poste de ANBU n’y changerait rien. Itachi avait pris sa décision et elle incluait Naruto, ses parents et le clan devrait s’y faire. Mikoto avait été la première à l’accepter et à rencontrer son futur gendre. Quelle n’avait pas été sa surprise en se rendant compte que celui dont son fils aîné était tombé amoureux, n’était autre que le fils de sa meilleure amie Kushina. Autant dire que même si elle n’avait pas été contre au début, elle était désormais tout à fait pour cette relation.

« Oui, pour pouvoir "raccrocher" avec lui de temps en temps. »

Itachi hocha la tête, Naruto n’avait pas eu trop le choix de lui dire pourquoi il voulait s’arrêter en plein milieu d’un moment torride. L’Uchiwa avait été surpris, mais il avait largement eu le temps d’observer le blond, pour savoir que celui-ci n’était pas influencé par le démon dont il était l’hôte, et il n’avait donc fait aucune remarque. L’adulte aux cheveux noirs lui proposa d’aller demander l’accès aux archives de sa famille car le Quatrième Hokage était un grand spécialiste en Fuinjutsu.

L’amant de Naruto avait hâte qu’enfin ce problème soit réglé car il avait envie d’enfin pouvoir profiter du blond et de son corps contre le sien.

**oOo**

_ Naruto – 20 ans / Aomitsu – 1 an : _

Gaara toqua à la porte de l’appartement de son frère adoptif. Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à venir lui ouvrir, le centre d’attention du jour dans les bras. Naruto avait invité toute sa famille pour l’occasion, mais Temari et Kankuro arrivaient plus tard et leur père n’avait pas pu faire le déplacement.

« Reste pas dehors Gaara, entre. » L’invite le plus jeune en se poussant.

Le roux s’exécuta mais ne quittait pas des yeux l’enfant qui reposait contre Naruto. Il semblait subjuguer par ce petit être, sûrement le premier bébé qu’il voyait de toute sa vie. Il avança religieusement sa main pour caresser sa joue et il tomba sur de grands yeux bleus sombres.

« On croirait qu’il est de vous. » Fit remarquer le ninja du village caché du Sable en souriant légèrement.

« Ouais, on nous le dit tout le temps. »

 _« Tu vois que je ne suis pas le seul gamin. »_ Souffla une voix rauque en souriant intérieurement.

 _« Je ne suis pas un gamin. »_ Répliqua son hôte au tact à tact.

Aujourd’hui, ils fêtaient l’adoption d’Aomitsu, un petit Uchiwa dont le père n’en n’avait pas voulu car il était certain que jamais il ne s’éveillerait au Sharingan : ses yeux bleus en étaient la preuve. La mère du bébé avait bien tentée de convaincre son mari qui voulait remettre l’enfant à l’orphelinat, en vain. Dans un dernier geste de désespoir pour qu’au moins le petit fasse partie du clan et donc de la famille, la femme était allée supplier Itachi d’adopter son enfant, même s’il n’était pas un vrai Uchiwa. Elle n’eut pas besoin de rester face contre terre bien longtemps car Naruto l’avait fait se relever et lui avait proposé d’en discuter autour d’une tasse de thé plutôt que sur le seuil de la porte. Et il n’avait guère fallu plus de temps – un simple regard échangé entre les deux amants – pour qu’ils acceptent : ils parlaient en effet d’adopter depuis quelques semaines alors ils n’avaient pas besoin d’en parler plus longtemps.

L’officialisation de cette adoption c’était faite la semaine dernière et ils organisaient une petite fête en comité restreint pour cela. Aujourd’hui encore, les enfants Uchiwa qui naissaient et dont on savait immédiatement que jamais ils n’utiliseraient le Sharingan se comptait sur les doigts d’une main à cause de la forte consanguinité du clan, mais lorsque cela arrivait, les enfants étaient immédiatement abandonnés car ils ne pourraient pas donner naissance à des possesseurs du Kekkei Genkai qui faisait la fierté des Uchiwa. Les deux amants n’avaient pas pu se résoudre à le laisser dans un orphelinat comme les autres, c’était l’autre raison de cette rapide décision.

« Un Uchiwa chez les Subaku, qui l’aurait cru. » Sourit Gaara, totalement sous le charme du bambin.

« Non, deux Uchiwa. » Le corrigea Itachi en arrivant et en enlaçant son blond par derrière. « Eh oui, il va devoir que tu te fasses à moi Gaara. »

« Hn. » Répliqua le roux sans lui accorder un regard.

L’hôte du Démon à une Queue lui en voulait toujours de lui avoir volé son petit frère, qu’il voulait voir revenir à la maison. Ils étaient donc en froid et se disputaient souvent du regard lorsque Naruto avait le dos tourné. Mais Itachi ne voulait pas que cela continuait plus longtemps, ils allaient devenir une vraie famille et il voulait que la fratrie Subaku l’accepte comme le compagnon de Naruto : il ne comptait pas l’abandonner du jour au lendemain, il avait fait des pieds et des mains, il avait défié son père et tout son clan pour le blond. Il l’avait maintenant et il ne le lâcherait pas. Kurama, Gaara, Suna ou son père, ils pouvaient tous bien dire ce qu’ils voulaient ou essayés quoi que ce soit, Itachi comptait bien finir ses journées auprès du blond qui avait éclairé sa vie et qui continuait de le faire chaque jour.

« Arrêtez de vous regarder en chien de faïence et venez m’aidez à mettre la table. » Les appela Naruto.

Gaara et Itachi se quittèrent du regard et rejoignirent celui qui avait changé leur vie. Le roux s’arrêta un moment sur le pas de la pièce et regarda un instant la petite famille qui se tenait devant lui. Il avait beau ne pas trop aimer Itachi, il savait que celui-ci aimait sincèrement son petit frère et il était très heureux pour eux et pour leur nouvelle famille. Cela lui donnait presqu’envie d’en former une lui-aussi. Oui, Naruto l’avait vraiment changé, lui qui haïssait le monde entier.

 _« C’est une belle famille que tu as trouvé Naruto. »_ Fit soudain la voix de Kurama, où son hôte ressentit une véritable joie dans ses paroles.

 _« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes Kurama ? J’en ai toujours eu une : tu es avec moi depuis le début et même avant. »_ Répondit le blond en frôlant du pouce la peau de son ventre où le sceau s’étalait.

Sa famille s’était simplement agrandie au fil des années et il espérait que cela continuerait encore.

**_FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Cette version de Naruto vous a-t-elle plu ? Je n’ai pas fait dans le Mpreg, mais je voyais bien un petit enfant à la fin pour qu’Itachi et Naru-chan deviennent vraiment une jolie petite famille, ça change de mon autre histoire où je suppose la mort de l’aîné Uchiwa… Bref ! Cette fois, le clan du Sharingan a réussi son coup d’état et donc c’est une autre histoire.
> 
> Pour devancer la question suivante dont je vois déjà le bout du nez : « Pourquoi les Uchiwa ont laissé Naruto partir ? »
> 
> Alors petit un ! Le Kazekage a demandé si « il pouvait adopter un enfant de Konoha » et ne se doutant de rien, les Uchiwa ont acceptés et ont même signés un mot pour qu’on l’autorise à adopter cet enfant sans se douter qu’il s’agissait de leur Jinchûriki – qui devait normalement être enfermé à l’orphelinat et donc le Kazekage n’aurait pas dû le rencontrer et vouloir l’adopter.
> 
> Petit deux ! A l’orphelinat, ils ne connaissaient pas les directions à suivre – les Uchiwa venaient tout juste de faire leur coup d’état et donc il y avait de nombreuses choses qui n’avait pas été réglé, notamment le cas de Naruto – donc ils ont été ravis de se débarrasser de l’enfant, c’est pour cela que l’adoption du petit blond se fit sans encombre.
> 
> Et de trois ! Konoha ne pouvait pas tenter de récupérer leur hôte puisque tout était légal et puis ils n’avaient pas encore assez appuyé leur position pour se lancer tout de suite dans une guerre contre un village avec lequel ils venaient tout juste de signer un accord de paix et d’entraide.
> 
> Voilà pour les explications ! ;)
> 
> En espérant que vous aimez donc !


End file.
